Digital Copy: Cyperspace Meltdown RP
Plot Thunder Punch and Blue Jay have tracked Dr. Ecomori into now abandened Chaos Angle zone. The Dr stoll important documents on anchent cybernetics and biology research. He's blocked himself inside a giant Mecha Fortress. Thunder Punch and Blue Jay, now in sandopolis Zone searching for a way to restart the Blue Falcon. Chapter 1: Digital, and Mechanical Breakdown Thunder Punch: *kicks the plane* Dangit! We had him! Blue Jay: *fixing the plane* He shot my thrusters so we're a bit stranded for now. Thunder Punch: *sighs* If we had another member I could go with them to the base while you fix the plane. *streches* Sorry bud, but this pitstopp is makin me get staticky. I need to bust some bots and mash some mutants. Blue Jay: -_- Some friend you are T.P. ???: "Need some help there sir?" A feminine voice is on the other side of the plane. Thunder Punch: *hears her* Hello?! *runs ontop of a nearby hill to scout out* Um, yes?! Who, well where are you!? Someone taps on his shoulder. "Everywhere, but NOWHERE!" She shouts this last part, hopefully to get some reaction out of Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: *looks annoyed* And Who Are You I Presume!? "Hey stupid look behind you." Thunder Punch: *turns around looking annoyed as his ears flatten* "Hi." A female hybrid of a hedgehog and a porcupine waves. Thunder Punch: Now I get to see who that annoying voice was coming from -_- Blue Jay: *throws a wrench at T.P and he falls* Sorry about his behavior. Hello there. My name is Blue Jay and that bafoon is Thunder Punch "It's fine. My name's Criss, I was a bit curious about your plane. Need any help?" Thnder Punch: *brushing himself off from the sand from where he fell off* Yea, Blue over here needs his plane running so we can stop some mad scientist guy. Oh and no itss not that Dr. Robo-tonic guy or whatever you call him. "..Who?" Blue Jay: *sighs* Dr. Robotnic aka Dr. Eggman Thunder Punch. "Oh. N;aw I don't bother with that. Anyways, you need help getting your plane running?" Blue Jay: Thank you! I really appreciate it! Thunder Punch: Ok, lets fix this thing so we can strangle that snake! "What do you need help with?" Blue Jay: I need help holding these parts together since im not strong enough and T.P will set it on fire due to the oil and him being able to make Sparks and all. Thunder Punch: *waiting asleep n a sanddune* "Sure. What pieces?" Blue Jay: right here. *The plane is fixed and Blue Jay & Criss are in the sky flying over T.P dashing through Chaos Angle Zone Thunder Punch: Hehe, this place is all busted up due to that blue blur. *dashes through having fun* Criss overlooks the terrain. "Man, this place would probably be one of the most coolest places if it weren't so banged up." Blue Jay: Yea, but now we gotta stop Dr Ecomori from starting his cybernetic experiments. Thunder Punch: *sees the lab entrance guarded by half robot half mutant guads* Blue I'll open a door for Ya. Second Gear Open! *his body glows red as his speed decreases a bit but he takes out the guards with one hit* Now, lets get rid of this door. Thunder Punch! *punches the metal door down and slides down on it into the underground base* See yall when you get on my level, get it whoooohhoaaa! *trips as he falls down* Blue Jay: -_- *sweatdrops as he flies in and maneuvers the small plane into the large undergrown lab* "Wow, he's a daredevil isn't he?" Blue Jay: Yea, but he has a nack for trouble "Just like someone I used to know..So, any weapons on this plane?" Blue Jay: Yep! *presses a butonn and opens the machine guns on the side* You can man them! "Sweeeeeet. When any threats show up these things'll rip em to shreds!"